When Love Turns to Hate
by Sapphire Raine
Summary: Amber has a hidden secret, one that will be bring her back with her love. Bray's a heartless idiot and Lex well he's a careing person, And Ebony has changed.


**When love turns to hate-and friendships deepen**

**Hay guy's not sure how popular this one will be, but i was having a clear out of all my files and found this story, ive got a few Tribel ones around so i'll think i will post them! Hope you like and i'll try and up date soon.**

**It's set at the end of series 4.**

**Rnjoy and let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one the beginning **

'Bray, no more do you really think I'm that stupid?'

'Amber what's got into you?'

'This relationship, your lies!' he gave a look of confusion

'Bray give it a rest! I _know_ you've been with others, I even bet you've been with one or two mall rats over the last 3 years!' 3 years of anger and detest flooded out of her thought he voice...

...'Don't deny it I know you have! I've only stayed with you for Karl sake!' He rolled he eyes

'Ok I wont, I have been with over, but what did you expect, you only every have time for Karl, or there's always something else'

'Bray what do you expect he's _our_ son, or should I say my son. Well that's not my fault, your always busy, or your never here, and when you are you expect me to drop everything just for you!' she spat it out. Bray shrugged off her comment

'Yeah I've been playing attention to him, but it's not as if I've completely left you out, _YOU'VE_ done that all on your own!' the comment again left him untouched. 'You only ever want to spent time with me if Karl's not around, never when he is! I've had to be two parents to him; even Pride sees more of him and He's off with the ecos' her voice had risen,

'So we're back on the subject of Pride!' well there's a surprise!'

'No where not Bray, I was making a point, you always turn this into me and Pride, when are you going to get over the fact that me and Pride just friends, i chose you over him, I change from the countryside, to be in the city, where you can never be sure what's going to happen, just to be with you! You know what Bray?'

'What?'

'Pride makes a better father to _our_ son that what you have!'

'Well you're always up there'

'So you noticed!' there was sarcasm in her voice

'Well you're never here'

'Yes I am, you're never around when I'm here, and you never want to be around me!'

'Don't turn this around on me!'

'Why not you've done it to me, and you're the reason, I want out of this, you never have time for either of us or the tribe! All you do is sit in that office making sure that the city runs. Bray it doesn't need you 24 hour a day, 7 days a week all year ran, it can manage without you!'

'It only manages because of me!'

'Bray the world doesn't revolve around you!' She turned and begins to walk out of their room.

'That's right Amber walk away as you always do!'

'Bray I'm not walking away from anything except you, this relationship ended 3 years ago, when you returned from the Technos, you'd changed, started to take bits from the side! Just to satisfy you're sexually needs!' With that she left the room, she had expected tear, but none came; only the weight of 3 years of a dead and hated relationship was lifted!

Their argument was heard thought out the mall, this one bigger then ones before. It had been brewing for sometime, the tension between the mall rats leader building, and then had come the fireworks. Cause Amber after three years of hurt and pain to leave the male leader. Many of the mall rats began to wonder if Amber would get back with Bray, that this argument was Ambers bottled up feelings being let out, and Bray had just got in the way,

But one mall rats know Amber better, understood her although no-one else know it. This mall rats had seen Amber build up to this, seen the anger in her grow, saw the pain in her eyes, this mall rat know that she wasn't going to go back to him, she couldn't it would kill her, Bray had strangled her spirit, and he would kill her spirit, her independence. Over the past week they'd seen her building up to it, and now that shed let every thing out, she was not going to go back to it.

Amber walked into the cafe just as her son ran giggling up the stairs, he was being chased by Ved, who was carrying Summer, his and Cloe's 1 year old daughter. Karl ran up behind his mother to hind from Ved.

'Ved are you picking on my son again?' she asked him. he gave her an innocent look

'No! Amber but Summer was!'

'Was she now!' she rolled her eyes 'Typical male its never your fault, so you blame your daughter' a smile crossing over face as she joked with him.

'Now Summer look what you've done, you've gone and got daddy into trouble' exclaimed Cloe as she took her daughter

'No he can do that all by himself' exclaimed Jay who sat in the corner of the cafe.

'Oh come on, lay off' Ved told the group in his joking way, he then turned and followed Cloe to help her. Amber looked around the cafe, noting the concern on each of the tribe members faces

'Look you guys, I'm fine this is for the best, we finished a long time ago, I guess I was just hope that maybe... there's nothing this is for the best ill be fine so please don't worry' she picked up Karl and sat next to Trudy, Brady and Hawk, they must have arrived during her and Brays argument. She turned to then

'Sorry you guys had to arrive during that!'

'Look Amber you know you can always come to the Gaians if you need to get away' she looked at Hawk, he had been one of her close friend during the time shed spent with the Gaians after Eagle mountain, and she would sometimes still go to him now as well as Trudy.

'I know Hawk, maybe I will I think I'm going to need sometime to think'

'Whenever you need to talk you know where I am' Hawk told her

'I know Hawks and thanks' she looked at him and then to her son

'Come on you lets put you to bed, its getting late' she left he cafe and went to Karl's bedroom, which was next to the room which she had just exited, Bray was still in there getting on his jacket and picking up a bottle of something, Amber begin to think it was alcoholic of some kind.

* * *

What did you think?

More soon

Love Sapphire Raine


End file.
